Takamura Mamoru/History/Third Part
Part III Second Step Arc Before Kimura Tatsuya's match, Takamura ran into Makunouchi Ippo outside of Kourakuen Hall. Takamura called Ippo a "Junker" and he wondered what he was doing there. Ippo triesd to get Takamura to stop calling that name, but Takamura offered to call him P.D. (for Punch Drunk) instead. Ippo disagreed since he wasn't P.D., only a candidate for it (PDC). Ippo told Takamura he was now a 2nd for Kimura's match. Ippo started to go inside, but Takamura decided wait a bit after seeing The Regular off in the distance. Before Ippo's left, Takamura took his wallet, which had no money in it. Inside Kourakuen Hall, Takamura ran into Ippo, Kobashi Kenta, and Iimura Mari discussing Hayami Ryūichi's match. He mentioned that Hayami was already a legend. A Legendary Junker. Ippo disagreed, and Kobashi wante him to disagree with Takamura but is scared instead. Takamura added anyone that called themselves a "Pro" where breaking down was natural. There was no way to keep fighting without some risk to life and limb. No excuses, they just bit their tongue, and licked their wounds in private. Kobashi started to apologize, when Ippo told him not to since Takamura was the one that was at fault here. Kimura's match was about to start. Ippo wants Takamura to stop calling him a Junker if he does a good job as a 2nd, and to pay him back his money. Takamura watched the match with Ippo as a 2nd. He laughed at Ippo's antics during it. In the end, Kimura was able to win the match thanks to Ippo's help. After the match, Kimura continuously claimed he won by himself, and Ippo tried to get his empty wallet back from Takamura, Hayami told them to shut up. Hayami stated he was reflecting and deliberating for his next match in order to win. Aoki told him that he should quit for his own sake, but Hayami refused, as he wanted to be a legend for everyone that was cheering for him. Hayami then asked why Ippo demoted himself as a support role, never to be a protagonist again, in which Ippo replied with a glare. Takamura then claimed Hayami was already a legend, remembering the time the latter fired everyone up at the gym during karaoke night. Later, Takamura, Aoki and Itagaki went karaoke as Ippo and Kimura head home. Taihei Arc At Márquez, Takamura entered and asked Miyata about the missing cat flier, which he soon learned that Miyata has a cat named Sarate. After making fun of Miyata for having a cat, Takamura claimed that Miyata shouldn't be stuck in the same place and to live up to his potential. Miyata then asks for the manager to kick Takamura out. After that fails, Miyata calls the police on him. Later, Ippo visited the Kamogawa Boxing Gym while Kamogawa was there. They then had a mitt practise session as Takamura, along with the other gym members, watched in awe. During a typhoon, Takamura, Itagaki, and Kimura arrive at the Chūka Soba, where they asked what happened to Ippo. Aoki revealed that he left to turn himself in to the police. After hearing the story that Ippo slapped Taihei, and Teru Okazaki's story on Taihei's past where he began to fight because of his older brother, Takamura believed that Taihei's problems are his older brother's fault. After a week, Takamura talked with the gym members about Ippo's situation with Taihei. Takamura came to a conclusion that the real villain is Taihei's older brother and showed off his "Special 7-Years Killing: 100 Shots" by breaking three out of seven plate with two fingers. While talking about using it for Taihei's older brother, a bald Ippo came into the gym and asked for Kamogawa in order to say his apologises. Kamogawa gave Ippo a punishment in order to atone for what he did, one punishment was to lead Taihei and Kintarō Kaneda, who came to join the gym. When Kimura and Aoki noticed Taihei as Aoki's younger brother, Takamura realised that Aoki was Taihei's older brother and used the "Special 7-Years Killing: 100 Shots" on him. Later, Takamura runs into Ippo, Taihei, and Kintarō sweeping outside Kamogawa Boxing Gym. He hits them for making it seem like a it is a temple. He attacks them, where they decide to go do their roadwork. Towards a Resolution Arc While headed to Kōrakuen Hall, Takamura noticed The Regular on the street and decided to take him to the Kemuri Izakaya so that he could eat. Takamura commented on how Mashiba and Iga were having a match and how the former had skill, but a short temper. Takamura noted that if Mashiba were to get hit by a foul move, Mashiba would snap and get disqualified. Post-Towards a Resolution Arc After defeating Michael Goat, Takamura went on another travel trip. Category:Takamura Mamoru Tabs